emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye
|chinese_title = 李七夜 |name = Li Qiye |aliases = * Fiercest * Crow God * Supreme Existence * Imperial Teacher * Fierce * Thousand Carp Guardian * Dark Hand * Taboo Existence * Forbidden Existence * Dark Hand Behind The Curtain * Myriad Races' Butcher * Devil * Immortal Monarch (仙王) * Emperor/Son of Heaven (天子) * Chu Yuntian * Sacred Teacher * Dao Teacher of Immortal Emperors * Evil Buddha * Heaven Relinquish Devil King * Imperial King * War Emperor * Supreme Grand Ruler * Murderer * Bloodthirsty Maniac * Philosopher * Murderous Devil * Butcher * The Savior * Guardian of the Nine Worlds * Ego King * Butcher of Eons * Overlord of the Nine Worlds * Prime Emperor/Wangu Diyi * Death * Chaos Hellion }} |afiliation = ! *Immortal Demon Grotto--formerly#1 *All Heaven Grotto--Owner#? *Heavenguard Sect--Emperor#932 *Lesser Imperial Devil World--former Devil King and Imperial King#1079 *:Kingdom of Emperors--Founder and former Ruler#1094 *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--former Prime Disciple#2 *:Cleansing Jade Peak--former Instructor#42 *War God Temple--Disciple in name#? *Heavenly Dao Academy--former Student#? *Thousand Carp River--Heavenly Guardian#419 *Nine Worlds Alliance--Founder and former Leader *Hundred Races’ Faction--Founder and former Leader#1739 |occupation = ! *Teacher *Prime Disciple--formerly *Instructor--formerly *Alchemist *Heavenly Guardian#419 *Founder *Devil King--formerly *Imperial King--formerly *Ruler--formerly *Buddha |relatives = unnamed parents (deceased) |master(s) = Su Yonghuang (master in name) and Li Qiye still treats Su Yonghuang as his master, sort of.}} |disciple(s) = See List of relationships |gender = !Male#1 |age = * Physically - 13 (begining of novel) * Mentally - billions of years |status = Alive |era = ! * Desolate Era--born and turned into Dark Crow#3/1 * Desolate Expansion Era--as Dark Crow#1 * Ancient Ming Era--as Dark Crow#1 * Emperors Era--as Dark Crow#1 * Current Era--Returned into original body#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom#1148 *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--formerly#1 |level = !Immortal Emperor#1725 |number_of_hw = !4(22)#1960 |stars = !9#387 |number_of_fp = !13#583 |fate_palace = Primordial }} |life_wheel = Primordial }} |physique = ! *Immortal Physique#36 *:Hell Suppressing Deity Physique--First Inner Physique; Grand Completion#36/1686 *:Soaring Immortal Physique--Second Inner Physique; Grand Completion#392/1686 *:Void Imperfection Physique--Third Inner Physique; Grand Completion#612/1686 *:Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique--Fourth Inner Physique; Grand Completion#803/1686 |alchemy_level = !Alchemy God--Unofficially |first_appearance = 1 |links = no }} Overview Li Qiye was born in the Desolate Era and at the age of thirteen he was captured and imprisoned in the body of the Dark Crow by Immortal Demon Grotto's Master. Li Qiye then spent millions of years trapped inside the body of the Dark Crow. He travelled across the Nine Worlds and experienced countless dangers and mysteries of the world and trodden through lands that even an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon would stray from. In order to escape from the Immortal Demon Grotto, Li Qiye nurtured many geniuses, including Alchemy God, Immortal Emperors Xue Xi, Fei, Tun Ri, Bing Yu and others. He also trained many invincible Legions. Millions of years later Li Qiye regained his original body and started his way to become an invincible Immortal Emperor and to get an answer from the Old Villainous Heavens. Trivia As the main character of the novel Li Qiye appeared or at least was mentioned in almost every chapter with a few exceptions: He loses for first time in the novel in the Chapter 687 (in a friendly game) Quotes Category:Mortal Physique Category:Mortal Fate Palace Category:Mortal Life Wheel